


Witcher's Honour

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: Geralt goes too far when protecting you and it pisses you off. Can he make it up to you?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Witcher's Honour

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the below prompt from this post  
> https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/611155385356861440/desperate-starters-01-will-you-just-stop-and
> 
> Warnings: Lots of swearing, a bit of violence, it’s a little steamy at the end.

The tavern was heaving. Storms brought everyone inside to shelter from the heavy rain; You barely managed to find a table, only due to the previous occupants being too afraid of Geralt to stay put. Jaskier happily chose his seat as you went to get the drinks, although you struggled to hold the tankards from how sore you felt. Ambling over to the table, you placed the drinks on the table and grimaced as you sit down next to Jaskier. He smiles at you as he takes his drink, “Thanks y/n! How’re you feeling now?”  
“After 2 days of travelling horseback and no food? I feel fucking fantastic!” You chirpily replied as you lifted your drink in cheers and took a sip while Jaskier laughed. You glanced opposite to see a very unamused Geralt staring at his drink.  
You finished your ale as Jaskier presented ideas for his new song about you, all the while keeping an eye on Geralt as he refused to look up at you- even when you asked if he wanted another drink. Heading back to the bar for the second round, you had to squeeze between locals as the barman tried to serve everyone. “Same again please, my friend!” You asked, he nodded your way set to getting your order together. Leaning against the bar, you felt a presence to your right and instinctively you stood up straight. To your side, a slightly drunk man dressed in farmers clothes was looking at you, drink in hand with a large grin on his face as his eyes took in your figure. “Aren’t you a beautiful maiden? Let me buy you a drink and keep you company during this storm.” He stated with a wink. Repulsed, you gave him a small smile,  
“As tempting as that sounds,” You began, your drinks being placed in front of you by the barman, “I already have company and I can’t keep them waiting-“ The man grabbed your wrist and you glared at him, your other hand resting on the hilt of your knife.  
“Don’t try and be smart with me, little girl. I’m offering you a drink; the polite thing is to accept.” He replied through gritted teeth, his fingers gripped tighter on your arm- causing anger to rise in your chest from the sheer audacity. Having prepared for his response, you went to take your knife and place it on his upper thigh as a warning, when an armour-clad arm reaches out from behind you and grabs the guy by the throat. Instantly recognising the armour, you try to pry Geralt’s hand off the man as he struggled to breathe. “Geralt- let go!” You shouted as he dragged the man to the middle of room and punched him. You went to grab Geralt’s shoulder but he shrugged you off- maintaining eye contact with the terrified man. “For fuck sake Geralt- STOP!” You screamed as he punched the man again. Blood now poured from his nose, the locals all moved away and were watching in shock. Geralt didn’t seem to notice, “Touch her again,” he hissed at the man, “And you’ll lose your hand.” Geralt then finally let go, letting him slump to the floor. A nearby young man ran over to him and tended to his wounds. Geralt stood up straight and looked at the faces of the bystanders. Having seemingly realised what he had done, he turned to look for you and was met with your confused and angry expression. Then a bellow came from behind you: “I’ll have no fighting in my tavern- get out and take your beast with you!” The command was aimed at you as the crowd parted to give you a path to the door. You stormed out, furious at Geralt for making such a scene. Since when did he intervene in your fights? He knew you were quite capable of taking care of yourself- hell you almost fought him when you first met!

The air was cold and the rain clung to your clothes fast; wind directing the rain drops to hidden gaps. You huffed at the sky and walked towards the stable with the plan of grabbing your things and looking for a room at the inn. Halfway across the square you heard the tavern door open and shut behind you. You guessed at who it might be, but you weren’t interested in any excuses. Your muscles throbbed from hunting and you had looked forward to getting drunk and letting the alcohol soothe your aches. Walking into the stable, you lifted your pack from your horse and stroked her to calm yourself down. Then turned to head to the inn just as Geralt blocked your path. You froze in place as he looked at you. “You shouldn’t have spoken to him.” He stated.  
“Oh really?” You scoffed, “What happened to making polite conversation-”  
“He wasn’t being polite.” He interrupted, stepping closer to you, whilst you stepped back.  
“Men never are- I’ve learnt to handle them.” He half-laughed at your remark.  
“I see, so when he was grabbing your wrist- that was you handling him? If you were on your own what would you have done? What if he had friends who wanted to join in?”  
You placed your bag over your shoulder and put your hands on your hips, “What are you, jealous?” He laughed as he looked over at Roach,  
“Don’t be ridiculous y/n-”  
“Then are you done? Can you act like an adult now?” You snapped, causing Geralt to flick his head towards you, his eyes wide,  
“I was-”  
“You were what, Geralt? Saving me? You know perfectly well I am trained enough to manage a drunken idiot. I am not a damsel in distress from some fucking story.” You moved around him but he took hold of your arm and turned you until your back was against the wall and he was blocking your path. “Let go or I’ll scream.” You threatened.  
“Oh now look who’s being childish!”  
“Geralt I am not in the mood for your SHIT today. You’d cost me a night of drinking so let me just go sleep off my sorrows instead-”  
“Will just you listen? Please?” Geralt rarely used that last word sincerely and it was odd to hear it come from his lips. He sighed deeply as you watched in silence. “I understand now that I should have let you deal with the situation back there. Instead I over-reacted and didn’t listen to you. I’m… I’m sorry.” His words were hushed and you were stunned by the apology,  
“You’re what now?” you asked, a small grin fought it’s way onto your lips and he caught it.  
“Don’t make me say it again, y/n.”  
“I don’t know,” You leant onto the wall and crossed your arms to create space between you, “I’m not sure I can believe that you mean it if you won’t even repeat it.” He looked at you in slight annoyance as you maintained your poker face.  
“Fine.” He placed his hands on your arms and stroked them delicately. “I’m sorry for my actions in the tavern and for causing you any upset.” You smirked at his second apology – an occasion rarer than a gold dragon- and stood up straight; ending up being closer to Geralt than you expected, but you took it in your stride, looking at his eyes, then at his lips and back up. “Well… I must say I do appreciate that sentiment and I hope you won’t do it again.”  
“Witcher’s honour, m’lady.” He smiled back, his eyes flickering between yours. The tension between you was thicker than it had ever been before as the rain- and your heart- pounded. Staring silently, you noticed Geralt’s smile slowly fade, his lips parted slightly. Never one to miss an opportunity, you placed your hands either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss. It felt just as electric as the first time, passion erupting from both of you as he pushed you into the wall and gripped your hips. Your body reminded you of your painful injuries, but the lust you felt was enough to overthrow it. You grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer so he was flush against you, your kisses were fast and rough as you drank each other in. Hearing a distant shout, the moment ended as quickly as it began when you pushed him away slightly and held your finger to his swollen lips. His eyes were burning as he watched your face for signs of trouble. You brought your finger down and placed your hand gently on his chest, a low thud pulsing underneath the armour. You were slowly catching your breath as Jask came through the stable door. “Oh there you two are!” He shouted victoriously. Geralt turned and you both looked at the bard. “Just so you know I am going to be a little busy with a beautiful lady whose name… I can’t quite remember, but I will be at the inn should you need me.” He barely finished his sentence as a young brunette grabbed him by the arm and giggled uncontrollably as she dragged him away. You laughed as he went but then groaned from the returning ache in your body. Geralt turned to look back at you, a smile growing on his lips. “How about I help you with those pains of yours?” He offered, grabbed his bag and holding his arm out for you to take. “Why Geralt, what do you suggest?” You giggled in response as you snaked your arm around his. You both left the stable, walking across the square as the rain lessened. He lifted his eyebrows in feigned innocence, “I was thinking a hot bath, a nice massage… maybe something else to cure the pain?” He winked at you as he allowed you to enter the inn first. You curtseyed as he chuckled,  
“That sounds very pleasing indeed.” You replied before walking to the desk where the innkeeper stood smiling. After asking for a room with a bath, the innkeeper looked for the right key when Geralt leant into your ear and whispered, “You have no idea.”


End file.
